1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable gambrel for suspending an animal carcass for dressing the animal. More particularly the invention relates to a lightweight folding gambrel for use in field dressing a deer, hog or other animal
2. Related Art
Gambrels are devices that fasten to a carcass of an animal to permit a user to move or hoist the carcass into a required position for transportation, butchering, or similar procedures. Typical users include, but are not limited to, hunters, butchers, farmers and ranchers. Over the years numerous gambrels have been developed for this purpose. Among those patented include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,317 and 5,071,389 both of which disclose portable type gambrels.